Exceptions
by cherrygirl6
Summary: Just when Kyoya was about to take actions in helping Tamaki and Haruhi to realize their feelings, a girl named Mika popled out of no where and chalanged him to a battle of manipulation, See who can have Haruhi fall in love with a boy first! TamaHaru KyoOC
1. Chapter 1

Helllllllllo Everyone! This is going to be my first Ouran fanfic! So excited! 

Feature Pairings TamaHaru and KyoOC and hints of HikaHaru. I would like to specially thank my friend Loveme731 and Emily for some great plot idea THANK YOU! And ENJOY

Declaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (Maybe in my dreams…)

* * *

**Exceptions**

****

After the accident at the bridge, everyone expected some progress between Haruhi and Tamaki. Didn't it make sense to for a commoner girl like Haruhi to fall in love with Tamaki, the minute he jumped out of the carriage to save her from falling off the lake?

But Tamaki won't admit it, or rather, he's just too stupid to realize his feelings toward Haruhi. For he still uses the word "my beautiful daughter" when addressing the flower of the host club.

And Haruhi? Haruhi could have and should have fall for him many centuries ago, if she was a normal girl. But, Haruhi is Haruhi, she's not the kind of person that dreams of a prince charming. Which is probably why Tamaki treasure her so much.

As the shadow king, Kyoya realized long before Hunny or Mori that Haruhi would very likely to become the special girl in Tamaki's life.

He made chances for them

But they seemed to be too thick to figure out

He would have everything in control if nothing went wrong

Things never go wrong under his plans, and his predictions never fail. He is the master at manipulating people. The real king of the game.

But…just as how Haruhi wound not fall for Tamaki easily…there are always exceptions…

She stood there, looked up to the sculpture enchased door labeled as The Third Music Room. Without much more than a second of hesitation, she pushed open the golden door with both hands. There was a flash of blinding light, rose petals flew before her eyes (and into her eyes… ?)

"WELCOME TO THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!"

The six hosts greeted her with warm and charming smiles. And before she could react (or rub her eyes), the blond price was up in front of her face, he took her gaze carefully and asked, "I had never seen you before, my fellow princess, are you new in Ouran?"

"Yes." The answer was straight and flat. Not at all the squeaks Kyoya had expected.

"Now there's another exception…" Kyoya thought to himself. The girl had long, straight black hair that was pulled into a lose ponytail. Her pure black eyes quickly scanned the hosts, lingering momentarily on Haruhi, and then back to Tamaki.

"Um," Tamaki was a little dumbfounded by the reply, but he quickly drew back into host mood. "It's a pleasure to have you here at the host club, I wonder which type would a beautiful lady like you prefer?"

"What types do you have?" She said, stressing the word type. Making them sound like dishes on a diner menu. Her eyes glanced at the hosts again, this time her eyes stoped on Kyoya.

Tamaki, on the other hand, not noticing her gaze, continued, "We had the cool type (Kyoya), the wild type (Mori- A/N I can never understand why Mori is the wild type! Like, he never talks and was always so calm!), the short-loli type (Hunny), the little devils (Hatachiin brothers) type and," Tamaki hesitated for a second, "and the natural type (Haruhi)."

"Hummmmm…" Her gaze never lefted Kyoya. And Kyoya, on the other hand, start feeling like they are being make fun off.

"Or do you prefer me? The king?" He seized her chin, made her involuntarily look into his purple crystal eyes.

"Enough with the disgusting speeches, Souh Tamaki," she did not even blush, which was what most of the girls would have done. The strange girl grabbed Tamaki's wrist and freed her head.

"What! How can you call my romantic instinct combined with talented wording disgusting? I will not allow…" Tamaki exclaimed in tears and was dragged away by the Hatachiin brothers before he could finish.

"Milord, quit overreacting, costumer first." The said simultaneously

Kyoya on stepped up to meet the eyes of the girl once again. "May I ask your name? Since you already seem to know us pretty well," Kyoya asked politely, yet his eyes showed no emotion.

"Mika Ootsuka, Third year transfer student in Ouran, raised in America, and had come here not for your entertain but for a challenge." She finished without a pause, then added, "Now we're even."

"Youngest Daughter of the Ootsuka Business company I suppose?" Kyoya looked into her eyes for a clue.

"Yes, I must commend you for knowing me- third son of the Utari medical company." She smiled just as coldly. Her eyes so deep and unreadable, she didn't need glasses to hide her motives.

"Welcome, why don't be talk about this challenge of your later? The Club is open to customers today at this moment."

The room temperature seemed to drop suddenly, as the words became swords and dueled silently in the room. They stared at each other tensely.

Hunny started moving forward to break the tense with force, only to be stopped by a very serious look from Mori.

Haruhi felt like she could have frozen right there on the chair if Tamaki hadn't broke free from the prison of the twins and made his way towards her.

"Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy will protect you from that evil witch!" He proclaimed as he blocked Haruhi from Mika, who is standing in the middle of the room, turned to look at him in a funny way.

The time froze, the twins wanted to laugh but didn't dare. 5 pairs of eyes focused on her black orbs, waiting for her reaction. Tamaki pretended as a knight in front of Haruhi, and Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, swift as a swallow, she stride fast toward Tamaki, who went into defense position. And before Hunny could leap over to stop her, she lean forward and…

…and lightly kissed Tamaki on his cheek

* * *

A/N

Cherrygirl: Well, that wasn't as good as I want it to be, but it's a start o

What would happen to Haruhi seeing another girl kissing Tamaki before her eyes? Hummmmmm…. And what does Mika want from the Host Club? Read on and find out! I'd love some reviews to recharge me sprit!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, thank you soooo much for the reviews! I won't disappoint you guys! Wonder if Mika likes Tama? Anyways, here's chap 2! EnJOY

* * *

Suddenly, swift as a swallow, she stride fast toward Tamaki, who went into defense position. And before Hunny could leap over to stop her, she lean forward and…

…and lightly kissed Tamaki on his cheek

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Challenge**

Hunny dropped back to the ground in shock, and was carefully caught in Mori's arms.

Tamaki was frozen into a rigid block, with Mika smiling in front of him and Haruhi. This did not just happen! A princess I hardly know just steal a kiss from me! Me, the king of the Host Club! Tamaki screamed in his mind.

"Um, Tono, behind you…" Kaoru, being the observant one, kindly reminded Tamaki of the presence of the girl behind him.

"Wow, Love at first sight!" Hikaru commented, not knowing the affect of adding oil on fire.

"I, there's nothing wrong with me," She said, looking away, "I was just startled by Mika-san's sudden approach, that's all."

Mika's smile widen to a grin as she put her right hand on Tamaki's shoulder, a diamond ring on her middle finger shone under the sunlight beaming in from the windows. "Oh, don't think too far, isn't it tradition to kiss hello in France? Tamaki Suou?" "Besides that," Mika said, passing Tamaki and smiled friendly at Haruhi's cloudy face, waving the ringed hand, "I'm already engaged." Her tone seemed to drop a bit at the last word. Though no one noticed besides the shadow king.

Kyoya let Mika finished her little show on purpose, and watched as Haruhi quickly became friends with the girl. While the Twins teased Tamaki on how easily he was beat by a princess. Finally, when it was way pass the time the host club should start, he announced, "Mika Ootsuka-san, would you mind finish what you were saying before in private? You would have to pay for delay of opening the club, we do have many customers waiting."

Mika was just chatting with Haruhi on the American civil war history when she heard Kyoya's sppech. She quickly turned her head to Kyoya, her long black hair danced behind her. Her smile disappeared so sudden and her eyes narrowed. Then, without a word, she followed Kyoya out of the room.

Before Haruhi could ask Tamaki to do something about saving Mika from Kyoya's plans, the regulars of the host club poured in from the door. Sweeping away the host members, Haruhi was surrounded by 4 of her admirers, the girls dragged her to a empty table and started to talk. Haruhi's thoughts lingered on Mika, of how one moment she felt like slapping her and the next moment they are talking about her favorite subject. This girl brought her too many feelings all at once, it's confusing.

Mika and Kyoya are now standing on a long hallway in Ouran. Kyoya analyzed this girl with amazing method of controlling the atmosphere of the place. She was about his height, her hair so long and straight that it formed a waterfall behind her back. Everything about her is so black, her eyes, her hair and is it just the light or her uniform is slightly darker than it should be?

"So, what is the purpose?" Kyoya asked

"Kyoya Ootori, I officially challenge you to a contest."

"And why is that? You didn't answer my first question."

"Because I have to be the smartest in any of the school I travel to, I have heard of you being one of the most intelligent among the people of our level and my age. So I came here especially to challenge you," she said proudly in a way that reminded Kyoya of Tamaki and then, pointing her finger at his face (NO ONE point at the face of an Ootori and get away with it!) "I will beat you!"

Kyoya held back a smirk as he watched Mika turned into a completely different person than she was back in the host club. "And what is the matter of the contest that you intend to have?"

"I don't know. You can decide, as long as it proves me being more smarter than you, it doesn't matter." She shrugged

Being an Ootori, Kyoya was not allowed to back away from any challenge. This girl is very cleaver, and despite her weird personality, this could be a good chance…

"How about a manipulating game?" He suggested innocent enough, (he's not really good at it)

"Tamaki and Haruhi?" Mika reacted almost instantly, looking amused.

"Yes," Not bad, she saw through Haruhi's disguise quicker than I thought "very observant indeed."

"Thank you, How?"

"One month, I see that you saw the relationship between Tamaki and Haruhi. And you might not notice, but Hikaru also has something for Haruhi too. During the time, I will try to put Hikaru and Haruhi together while you do the same for Tamaki and Haruhi. The result of Haruhi's relationship will determine the winner." Kyoya said as if he had it planned all alone

Mika thought about it for a while, and when her gaze reconnected with Kyoya's, he was surprise to see the sadness in her eyes. "Doesn't that mean we are playing with others' feelings?"

"It is for their own good. And you just did something similar before, right?" Kyoya convinced, it is for their own good…

Mika did not say anything for a while, and then she whispered, "but then, one of them will get hurt.." Her eyes had that hollow look in it again and then they turned cold. Her voice came out sharp, "I accept your idea, the game will start officially tomorrow morning, Kyoya Ootori…I will see you later…" With that, she turned around and walked away in light steps, down the empty hall…

Leaving Kyoya all by himself, he smrked at her back, What an interesting girl? We'll see about the challenge…

* * *

**A/N **hummm sorry about the short chappy I'll made it longer next time I wonder what sort of ploy will Kyoya use? And what would Mika do to make the two thick-in-mind couple realize their feelings? Read on and find out! 


End file.
